theeightesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliot Hynd 1602391
'''Brief 1: Palace Intrigue''' '''Mission Concept – Hidden in Plain Sight''' '''Foreword: ''' For this missions it is assumed that the player has failed a previous mission that has upset “House Umbra” or completed a mission for another faction that has also upset them. This gives the negative instability that would take effect if the player fails a mission. Should the player fail a mission, one of the player’s allied characters has a chance to be taken hostage. The player must then complete a prior mission “Reconnaissance” in order to know the location of the “House Umbra” hideout. The central conflict of this missions setting would be between “House Umbra” and the user. In this mission it is suggested that the player should take on a stealthy approach unless it is deemed necessary to use force. '''Hook:''' The player arrives one block away from the “House Umbra” hideout, they become aware that they are in stealth and are told over the radio that their soldier is somewhere inside. '''Local Plot-line:''' After the player chose to help “House Vagrant” to get revenge against “House Umbra”, “House Umbra” has taken one of the player’s characters hostage. With “House Umbras’” culture of zero tolerance to people betraying them they take it upon themselves to find out more about your goals. They plan to torture the captured character. To stop them and save the character the player must sneak into their hideout, free them and get out alive. '''Player Motivation:''' The player’s goal is to climb to the top of the “House” power struggle. If the house gets information out of the character they captured it will hinder the player’s attempts to get more powerful thus their objective is to stop them. The player is also motivated to stay in stealth as creating an even greater enemy out of “House Umbra” would not be beneficial for them. Completing this mission using conflict will make the “Master Assassin” enemy type appear in future missions. '''Mission specification:''' '''Density of Enemies: '''High '''Mission Descriptor Difficulty:''' Moderate – Difficult '''Mission type: '''Infiltration, Optional Conflict '''Number of Enemy Groups:''' 6, 15 with Conflict '''Minimum Number of Enemies per Group:''' 1-5 '''Enemy types:''' Armed Soldier, Mechanised Soldier, Squad Captain, Assassin, Master assassin. '''What makes this mission unique:''' This mission is unique due to being able to infiltrate one of the lower tier “House” hideouts. This map will be unique to other mission maps due to its location and level design not being used elsewhere. Due to this mission being in the hideout the player can encounter the “Master Assassin” enemy type for the first time. '''What makes this mission fun:''' The player can complete this mission in different ways creating''' '''different outcomes. The player can choose to go in all guns blazing and have an exciting large scale siege battle or the player can complete the mission using stealth to have a heart in your throat experience throughout. Depending on which way the player chooses to approach this mission, and how they perform in the mission, they will create a different flow for the mission and will also alter the after mission effects. '''What new lore will be revealed to the player:''' Should the player discover a hidden data cache''','''hidden in the building, they can discover what assassination or “problem removal” jobs they have done or are planning to do. The player can then use this information in later missions. The data cache will also contain some files to read to discover more about the cultural roles that are taken on within “House Umbra”. '''Area Information:''' The player starts at the bottom left area of the map. From here they have to decide how they are going to infiltrate the hideout. There is a main entrance at the front should the player want to go in all guns blazing. There is also another hidden entrance round the side of the building, allowing the player to climb up and into the building. If the player takes the infiltration route, once they enter the building they will have to sneak around the halls and rooms avoiding enemy’s vision. If they are spotted they will have a brief period of time in order to neutralise the target before they set off the alarm and the mission will be turned into a Conflict mission. The player must find the key in one of the rooms before being able to open the lock chamber to save the captured solider. If the player can’t find the key they will have the option to blast open the door, thus alerting the guards and changing the Infiltration mission into Conflict mission. '''Level design during infiltration:''' If the player takes the Conflict route by going in through the front gate the enemies will call in reinforcements from the building and over the radio. The reinforcements called in over the radio will take longer to get into the fight than other enemies. Taking the building from the front entrance creates a feeling of vast battle by having the player enter into a large positive space being the parking area in front of the building. Taking the Conflict rout also means the enemies inside the building will be prepared for the player. They will have to fight the enemies outside at a disadvantage as they will have the high ground and better cover, however through the uphill battle creates a satisfying accomplishment. '''Level design during conflict:''' '''Mission flow chart:''' '''Mission flow chart:'''